Even Heros Can Be In the Friendzone
by Starryowl7
Summary: Alfred was proclaimed as the hero, and his best friend is (f/n) but what will he do when he falls in love with her? He will break from the friend zone into the unknown, an adventure that we have once or twice been in. (AMERICA X READER, t for Alfie's imagination I guess and fluffy warning, and review gently if you don't like it.)


The self proclaimed hero, Alfred, always was as confident as could be, that is, until _ came into his life. She was beautiful, had a great smile, and was friends with anyone that was willing to be friends with her, which was almost the whole school.

_ loved being nice and friendly with everyone and when she met Alfred, they were known as the dynamic duo. She loved anything fun, but her heart did this weird thing to her where it felt like it had beat soft, but very fast when she was with him.

At first, he was confident with her and thought of her as a friend, but when she was being hit on by Francis, he proclaimed that he was there to save her. When he literally picked her up bridal style, she was laughing so hard, her stomach tightened.

But, he was actually thinking it through in the class after it. He never did that with his other friends that were girls. In fact, when those few friends told him about it, he was freaking excited about it. But with her, rage surged through him like adrenaline did when he won a football game.

With her seemingly endless amount of energy, of course she went to a lot of clubs and was a cheerleader. She helped anyone and was what someone would call a heroine.

During algebra, _ was trying her hardest to pay attention, but just couldn't pay attention all that well because Alfred was on her mind. How big and strong he was, she imagined him holding her and lifting a car with one hand, wearing his Captain America shirt.

Her little thought bubble popped when her name was called. She did the problem on the board and sat back down and went back to her imagination. This time, she imagined her being kidnapped by an evil bad guy and Alfred saving her.

. . .

Alfred was thinking about her again, she was perfect in his eyes, fearless, strong. Being the hero was his thing, but now it's theirs, they are known to turn a frown upside down. They are known to help, and to defeat the 'bad guys.'

He imagined him and her in flashy costumes, defeating a bad guy. Her outfit would be (f/c) and had a big (f/n/i) on her chest, boots that would reach up to mid-calf and her (h/l) (h/c) would be blowing in the wind. They would save the day and he would kiss her soft cheek and she would kiss his.

His outfit, he didn't really pay attention to because he was mostly focusing on her. He sighed in content of the day dream, he was brought back to reality when Arthur waved a hand in front of his face, telling him to pay attention.

He looked down to find his worksheet unfinished. In fact, not even touched! He sighed, she was really distracting the hero.

. . .

Alfred said while him and his brother were in the kitchen "Dude, my heart feels weird when I'm around _ and I always imagine her in a superhero costume. Is that weird?"

Arthur looked at him "Under other people's circumstances, it would be." He took a sip of his tea "But, you are you, so I think I know what it is."

"What?" Alfred asked, excited to finally figure it out.

"Love." He said as he read the paper on the table.

Alfred arched a brow and said "What?" More in a 'he didn't believe it' tone.

"You love her, simple as that. I can see how you would imagine her in a superhero costume though, she is always helpful with people." He said to his brother.

He sat down and looked at the table, no, he couldn't be in love with her! She was just his friend, right? And besides, that whole Francis thing totally wasn't jealousy or anything like that. But, remembering the certain feeling that came when Francis was hitting on her, he never had that feeling before.

Oh no, Arthur was right, he was in love.

Alfred asked "How can I ask her?"

He looked from his paper and asked "Ask her what?"

Al replied "To, you know, ask her out."

He shrugged, "I don't have the slightest clue. She isn't around me all that much since she is almost literally friends with everyone."

Alfred said "Can you ask her the perfect date for her for me?"

Arthur shouted "Why would I do that?"

His brother said "Because your cool like that."

His face was red in frustration. "No, I'm not asking her, get someone else to ask her. I'm not doing your dirty work." And opened the paper, obviously frustrated.

Alfred said "Pleease?"

"No."

"Pleeeaase?"

"No Alfred and that's final!" He shouted. Alfred was pouting, why did he have to be so stubborn? Who else could he ask? Oh, Kiku always did what he asked him!

He got on his phone to call his spineless Japanese friend.

. . .

Kiku heard his cell phone ring. He found this odd because barely anyone called him up at five in the morning. "Hello?" He said, slightly tired because he was waken from his sleep.

"Hey dude! Wanna help me with something?" An obnoxious voice asked. Kiku knew that he usually wakes up on a weekend at twelve, so why was he calling now?

"Not to be rude, but why are you waking me up at five in the morning?" He asked.

"Dude, can you ask _ what her perfect date is?" Alfred said.

Kiku sighed and said "Why don't you ask a girl to do it?"

Alfred said, his voice lowering "Well. . . I thought that you were a girl from behind when I saw you for the first time, so I thought you would know how to ask her about that."

Kiku was embarrassed, confused and somehow flattered from what he said. But he shouted "Alfred, what the hell? Ask someone else to do that!"

"What, but why?"

"She will assume that I like her which I don't! Ask a girl to or ask her yourself!" He hung up, but after a few minutes, he felt really bad.

. . .

On the other end, Alfred was surprised. Kiku always did what he asked and did not disobey, even when people are joking, so it was unexpected.

He sighed, he couldn't ask her! Well, she never got embarrassed about anything, so it was possible that he could.

Why hasn't he realized sooner? There was a call for him and it was Kiku, he apologized and said that he was a disgrace, he only brushed it off since he had a new discovery.

. . .

The 'dynamic duo' was just hanging out and he asked "Dude, I have a date coming up and. . . I have no idea what to do for it. Whats an awesome date for you?"

She blinked and was sad because a girl was going to be with him, her bestie, her partner in crime, her crush. She tried to sound chipper, but said "Oh, that's great." She laughed a little and paused, recollecting her thoughts. "Uhm, my dream date?" She asked a little unsure.

He nodded enthusiastically and expected the response. Besides, why was she acting so weird anyway? It's not like he asked he to marry him. Even though he would do that with her, he wouldn't ask before he was out of high school.

Anyway, she said "For me, I would say. . . a romantic boat ride with fireflies and stuff. Then, he would get my favorite foods out and we would just chat, wouldn't that be just amazing?"

Wow, she was right, that is amazing! She was always right when it came to romance stuff, that's why she helped with more of those things with other people than he would.

He said "That sounds awesome dude!" And he was freaking out as usual because of the wicked ideas that she always came up with.

She laughed anyway while she was eating her chips. He honestly loved her laugh, he thought it was cute, it was surprising that he didn't freak out about it too.

For the whole week, he was looking at boats to rent hourly and lakes with 'romantic' scenery with the help of Arthur. The whole time, he was imagining her (in a dress this time) smiling widely with the lighting, Arthur said he would even help with the firefly part!

This will be 'amazing' as she put it.

. . .

The next week on Tuesday, she was wearing a dress that had flowers in it, accompanied by combat boots. Which made her absolutely cute in his eyes, not that she wasn't before, but even more.

So, he decided it would be the perfect time to ask her. So, that's what he did.

He asked "Hey, uh _?"

She turned around, she was talking to Yao, but they weren't talking about anything important, so she said "What's up?" And popped her lips with the 'p.'

He rubbed the back of his neck and had a blush on his face. "Uhh, I was wondering. . . Wanna hang out after school or something?" He asked.

"Sure! That sounds awesome!" She said to him.

"Awesome!" He said and they started talking more with Yao too.

. . .

He adjusted his tie again for the fifth time and rung the doorbell. He was really nervous, well more nervous than usual.

She opened the door and there she was. She looked so beautiful to him, he wanted to sweep her up in his arms like he did when Francis was hitting on her, but she didn't need to be saved, so he didn't.

She said "You look really nice." With a gentle smile that could melt anyone's heart and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Thanks, you look better though." He said, quite unlike his confident self since his face was pink and he was looking at the ground.

"So, where are we going since you look so spiffy?" And she had a grin on her face because of the word she used.

He smiled a little at the odd word and said "Nowhere important." His mood changed "Come on!" And took her hand and ran to where the boat was, she giggled the whole way.

. . .

When they were close, she asked "We're going to a beach?"

"Yeah," He said "But, we're not hanging out there!"

She asked "What are you-" But stopped mid-sentence when they were on a dock and he stepped onto the small boat.

It seemed her big (e/c) eyes were glowing in the twilight with how excited she was.

She was grinning from ear to ear and she took his hand instantly, they sat down on the boat together. She said in a soft tone "So, this is the date that was coming up huh?"

He laughed nervously "Yeah, it's important to me."

She was so happy, being on the water with her crush, what would make this even better would be the food and fireflies.

Speaking of which, he got a bag from behind him and got out fast food. They always loved going to the fast food place though, when handed her the burger, she took a big bite of it immediately. He smiled at her, the moment when he'll tell her will be soon.

He rows the boat under a willow tree where it seemed almost dead until small lights appear from the lily pads, they were fireflies. She gasped, she couldn't believe that it would look more amazing than what she imagined.

Alfred looked at her eye, the way that they sparkled with interest and excitement, he could stare at them all day. He put his hand gently on hers, she looked at her hand and them at him. He grabbed both of her hands and stared into her big (e/c), He said "_, we've known each other ever since you went to this school and you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. We're like superheros," She giggled "Saving the school from frowns and bad guys, but I want to know, do you wanna be partners?"

She nodded enthusiastically. She said "Of course you big goofball!" Before actually tackling him with a hug and into the water before she kissed all over his face.

His head was spinning, he didn't she loved him this much, he would've said something months ago!

'Why didn't he say anything before?' She thought to herself 'I can't believe he was this shy about it too! But, I can see why he would wait to tell me on a perfect moment like this.'

She hugged him around his neck and their cheeks were smashed against each other and they were laughing. He turned his head and cupped her chin with his forefinger and his thumb he brought his lips to hers.

It felt like a fire was within _ with how he kissed, it was gentle, she didn't expect that but it was nice.

It felt to him like electricity shot through him, her lips were softer than he imagined. It felt like a release, he's wanted to do this for months now. He was almost out of air and he parted, their foreheads were leaning against the others and all they could hear was their heartbeat and panting.

She said "I love you, superman." She gave a toothy grin and gave him a peck on the lips.

He smiled "I love you too Wonder Woman." And pecked her on the lips.


End file.
